Memories
by Kimball20
Summary: When they visit the Holocaust Museum, Skips tells Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson about his involvement in WW2.


**Hey guys! This is Kimball20 and this is my new Regular Show fanfic entitled Memories. So I had wanted to write a story that centered on Skips since I barely see any on this site (the most I've seen center on are either Mordecai, Rigby, or Benson). For some reason, I pictured Skips fighting in WWII and I wanted to write about that. **

**Here is some notes before I start:**

**-The majority of this story is only going to have Skips in it for the other characters will appear only in the beginning and at the end**

**-Thomas isn't in this one**

**-This story is going to get dark after this chapter**

**-This is rated M because of various reasons (for the record, I would never write lemon)**

**I don't own Regular Show as it's owned by JG Quintel and Cartoon Network.**

**On with the show!**

**Memories Ch.1:**

All of the park members were sitting on the porch steps as Benson was giving out the announcements from his clipboard.

"All right everyone listen up," Benson said, "Since tomorrow's the weekend, I've decided that we will go on a trip to Washington, DC."

The other park workers began to cheer for this as they heard it.

"What are we going to do, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Let me see," Benson said, reading the clipboard, "Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and myself will be going to the Holocaust Museum."

"Ugh!" Mordecai and Rigby said at once.

"I don't wanna learn anything while I'm on a trip," Rigby whined, "It's so boring!"

Ignoring Mordecai and Rigby, Benson continued, "Since Pops can't handle the Holocaust Museum, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. You two are in charge of watching Pops for the day. Take him to the Smithsonian or something."

"All right!" Muscle Man said as he gave High-five Ghost a high-five, "You know who else likes to watch Pops at the Smithsonian? My Mom!"

"Why can't we go to the Smithsonian and let Muscle Man and High-five Ghost go to the Holocaust Museum?" Mordecai asked.

"Because neither of them can handle the museum," Benson replied, "This trip is mandatory so if you don't show up, you're fired."

Benson then assigned everyone their chores for the day. The day went on as usual and Benson told them that they needed to be ready to leave by 6 o'clock tomorrow morning since it would take hours to get there.

The next morning, they all decided to go in Skips's van for the trip. Everyone was packed and ready to go. Well, almost everyone.

"Rigby, come on!" Mordecai said, dragging the raccoon outside.

"I don't wanna go!" Rigby responded, "This trip is gonna suck!"

"RIGBY!" Benson shouted though the van window, "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS VAN RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Ugh!" Rigby said, "Fine."

Rigby went into the van with the others. As Skips turned the key to start the car, they started to drive out of the park and onto the road.

It had been hours in the van. During each bathroom break, Skips or Benson would take turns driving the van. Luckily for Mordecai and Rigby, they either slept or played video games throughout the trip.

They had finally got to Washington D.C. around 12 o' clock. Benson had parked the van in a parking lot (after paying a large amount for a parking fee). They all got out of the van and Benson pulled out a tour guide for Washington D.C. to see where they were.

"Oh I can't wait to go to the Smithsonian!" Pops said excitedly, "It's going to be so much fun."

"Look," Benson said, handing Muscle Man at least one hundred dollars, "If Pops wants ice cream or something, here's the money."

"Don't worry Benson," Muscle Man assured him, "We'll take care of him."

"Yeah," High-five Ghost added, "We'll treat him like precious cargo."

"All right," Benson said, "Be back here at six O'clock, got it?"

"Got it," Muscle Man and High-five Ghost said at once.

"Good bye everyone," Pops said, filled with joy.

Mordecai and Rigby waved sadly as Pops, Muscle Man, and High-five Ghost walked up the street, turned the corner, and was out of sight for the day.

"Come on you two," Benson said, "We'll be leaving Washington D.C. at 5:30. So we need to get a move on."

"Fine," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby followed Benson and Skips to the entrance to the Holocaust Museum. After entering the museum, they walked upstairs to one of the exhibits.

As you can guess, Mordecai and Rigby were bored out of their minds by the whole place. But as they were walking, Mordecai noticed a picture on the wall of all of the soldiers that were fighting in World War II. Mordecai called Rigby over because he saw someone that looked familiar to him.

"Isn't that Skips right there with the army guys?" Mordecai asked, pointing at the picture.

Skips skipped over behind Mordecai to see what he was looking at. "That's me all right," Skips said as he saw the picture.

"You were in the army Skips?" Mordecai asked, turning to Skips.

"Hey that guy looks like Benson," Rigby said, pointing to the picture, which had a gumball machine in an army uniform.

"That's Benson's grandfather right there," Skips said, "We fought the Nazis together and rescued the people in the concentration camps."

"Woah!" Rigby said, "You got to fight Nazis?"

"That's right," Skips said, "I'll tell you one thing. It was not pretty and many people died during the war."

"Well," Mordecai said, "You mind telling us the story about it?"

"Are you sure?" Skips asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes!" Rigby said, excited out of his mind. "Tell us how you kicked butt!"

Benson had walked over to see what Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips were up to.

"Hey Benson," Mordecai said, "Skips was about to tell us a story on how he and your grandfather fought in World War II."

"My grandfather was in the war?" Benson asked.

"You didn't know?" Skips asked.

"My parents have never told me," Benson replied, "Plus my grandfather died before I was born."

"You wanna hear about your grandfather, Benson?" Skips asked.

Benson thought for a moment and said, "All right."

Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson walked (or in Skips's case, skipped) over to some chairs and sat down. Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson sat in three chairs together while Skips sat in a chair across from them.

"Go to the bathroom before I start this story because I don't want anyone walking out during it," Skips said.

When Skips said this, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson got up and went to use the bathroom. Technically Mordecai and Benson didn't have to go, but they didn't want to interrupt Skips's story. Rigby, on the other hand, made a terrible mistake by drinking an extra large cup of soda from the store they stopped at while on the road and had to go badly.

When they all got out of the bathroom, they sat back down and was eager to hear Skip's story.

"This is not pretty," Skips said, "But here it goes."

**Okay everyone, I decided to leave you at a cliff hanger. Aren't I the best? Anyway, after this chapter, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost will not appear until the last chapter. And I'm not quite sure how long this story will be so you will be patient for I have a lot of stories to work on. **

**Please review this and no flames please. **


End file.
